


In The Studio

by BigBoyParty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Embarrassment, Foot Fetish, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, just two freaky sneaky fellas, mischief and tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Han and Changbin have started making a habit of getting each other off behind Bang Chan's back. but when Han's foot finds its way into Changbin's lap during a meeting, things may have gone too far.





	In The Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've never written fanfiction before, but I love reading it and couldn't pass up a friendly timed writing moment while high so here we are lol. I usually write plain old fashioned erotica, so if it's raunchy that's why. Please check out my pal's story "Long Nights" in the collection, and let me know if you think I should write more fanfiction! Thanks y'all, have fun.

   Jisung was annoying. He was like a little brother, like some kid with family issues hell bent on earning attention at all costs. He talked loud, drew sex positions on his notebook, showed off at every chance he could how he was faster, wilder, more “different” than anyone else. Changbin hated it at first, and then he found in charming, and now they were here. Sweaty, anxious glances across the room. Pressing up against each other under the table.

   It started out innocently enough. Jisung and Changbin working side by side, across the room from Chris. They could never get his attention when they were all in the studio; he always put on those headphones (more expensive, probably better than theirs were) and went into his own world. They used to watch videos together. Chris never heard them laughing, and, besides, he would have had to turn around to see their phone screen anyway.

   This was what Changbin figured was happening one Tuesday night when Jisung slipped the headphone into his ear. He turned, saw Jisung meet his eyes with a particularly mischievous smile, and then he heard it. Moaning, and slapping, and some sort of squishing sound. Changbin’s skin flushed. He glanced down at the phone, held in Jisung’s sweaty hands. 

   Jisung was showing him porn in the studio.

   Jisung was showing him porn in the studio.

   It wasn’t like Changbin hadn’t seen porn before, the videos themselves weren’t even really his taste. It was just something about the way Jisung had shown them to him. The way the porn onscreen reflected onto his wide dark eyes, and Jisung sat perfectly still in enraptured silence. The video ended, followed by a few moments of awkward silence, and then it became a habit.

   Every time they worked with Chris, a few hours in, Jisung would slip Changbin an earbud and they’d watch porn in a panicked silence. There was never speaking. Sometimes, Changbin would look up from the screen and catch Jisung staring at him, or vice versa, and they’d share a brief, knowing look. Over time, the videos grew more extreme. Sometimes Jisung would reach over and palm Changbin’s dick over his jeans. Sometimes they would both do it. Sometimes they’d thrust sweaty hands into each other’s pants, massaging over their hardening bulges, and hope to god that Chris wasn’t about to turn around.

   This was something they never talked about. Maybe it was a dark secret. Or maybe not. Changbin didn’t like to worry about it too much, he just hoped to keep flying under the radar, enjoying Jisung’s nimble fingers over his underwear and nothing further.

   Which is what made this so unexpected. At the back of a table in a meeting, hidden behind their fellow members and managers, the rubbery soles of Jisung’s converse rubbing over Changbin’s crotch. He started doing it softly, so Changbin almost didn’t even notice, gradually increasing his pressure until Changbin shot him a panicked look. Jisung didn’t look away though, nor did he remove his foot. He kept his eyes fixed on Changbin’s with a cocky smirk on his face, rubbing over the older boy’s pants. His tongue flicked out of his mouth slightly, moistening his lips. The eye contact was held just long enough for Changin’s face to redden in embarassment, but no longer. Jisung turned back to the head of the table with a look of absolute attentiveness on his face, pressing against Changbin’s bulge the whole time. Changbin looked down at the desk and tried not to look overwhelmed. Tried not to look like he was growing hard inside of his pants. 

   And then Changbin moaned.

   He hadn’t expected to. He thought he could stay in control, but the way Jisung thrust his foot forward, sending a deep ache into the older boy’s dick, had wrenched the sound from his throat. And now  _ everyone  _ was looking at him.

   “Are you alright?” one of the managers asked him. Changbin heard Jisung snort under his breath.

   “Yeah, sorry, I’m fine.” And Changbin hoped that would be the end of it, but of course it wasn’t.

   The moan became a joke. Changbin couldn’t go anywhere without hearing it. A moan from Seungmin when he least expected it, a moan from I.N. when he was trying to fall asleep, even a hesitant moan from Felix in rehearsal. But the worst of all was Jisung. Every chance he got, Jisung would let our an ear-shattering moan, more and more extreme, giving Changbin that smug look he hated. Jisung had always gotten on Changbin’s nerves, but this was particularly bad. He brushed any protests from Changbin off casually- “What, it’s just a joke.”

   But it wasn’t just a joke, and when Jisung had the guts to imitate Changbin’s moan on camera, he couldn’t restrain himself from smacking him clear across the face. There was something satisfying about striking the boy’s soft cheek, wiping that smug grin from his face. But that didn’t change the fact that this was not something one does on camera.

   Which is what lead them here, finally. A sterile meeting room, with one table, the two boys seated at it across from each other under dim fluorescent lights. They had been given the room privately, to focus on “improving their relationship.” They both were resistant to the idea at first, but now the private room seemed full of possibility and risk.

   “We both know you liked it. Everyone heard you moan.”

   Jisung wore these heavy boots, ones Changbin had never seen on him before. He leaned back in his chair with one toe at the leg of Changbin’s seat, rocking sightly. Changbin remained silent.

   “You didn’t have to humiliate me on camera.”

   “Well, you didn’t have to slap me either.... Did you cum?”

   Changbin remained silent.

   “Aw, did you cum in your pants? Is that why you moaned like that?”

   “No.” Changbin looked at his own hands on the table. He counted the light grains in the wood measuring out the length of his fingernail. He heard creaking, then felt that pressure again.

   “I’ll have to try harder this time, then,” Jisung said with a cocky smile and pressed the toe of his shoe firmly against Changbin’s crotch. Changbin swallowed as Jisung began rubbing the sole of his foot over Changbin’s bulge. It was rougher this time. Sometimes Changbin’s dick chafed at the heel of his boot. He felt himself getting harder, and glanced anxiously around the room, just in case someone was hidden away to watch them.

   Jisung pressed harder. Changbin recognized the look of Jisung’s boots, the hardness of the toe. They were steel-toed boots. Where the hell did Jisung get steel-toed boots? Jisung twisted his foot, and Changbin gasped, eliciting a small chuckle from his younger companion. The harder Jisung pressed, the more painful it felt, and the better. It was like nothing Changbin had experienced before. He looked up at Jisung, and found no comfort in his cold stare but held his eyes all the same. Jisung twisted his foot the other way, smiling at the moans this pulled from Changbin, then lifted it away before quickly slamming it back down on Changbin’s penis.

   Changbin didn’t know what to do. He choked on his breath. Stars flashed behind his eyes. He felt the blood rushing through his body and stared open-mouthed at Jisung’s smile. Then Jisung lifted his foot and repeated the action, and that was it. Changbin closed his eyes, shuddered, and came. The front two legs of Jisung’s chair dropped back to the floor with a decided thunk.  It was a brief, shameful orgasm, leaking through the front of his sweatpants. Pulling forward the waistband for a moment, Changbin looked at his red half-hard cock, and the sticky trail of cum inside of his underwear. He didn’t know how he would hide this. He didn’t know how to deal with any of it.

   Changbin didn’t have long to worry, though, because then Jisung was kissing him. Finally kissing him with firm lips and a horny, desperate tongue. And finally Changbin could pull him into his arms, and grab his ass, and grind against him. Finally Jisung was the one sweating, the quietest moans leaking from his parted lips. And when they left the private room together, Jisung and Changbin had certainly improved their relationship.


End file.
